Skateboard, inline skates and bicycle enthusiasts have recently taken these pursuits to a new level of aerial acrobatics. However, to perform such maneuvers generally requires an inclined ramp or "half tube".
Most often a ramp will consist of a one piece plywood sheet between 3' and 8' long with a wood frame, milk carton or like support at the launch end and, possibly, some support bracing in the middle. For safety reasons, the ramp should be made as stable as possible to ensure a firm, constant surface during contact and take-off.
In this respect, the plywood generally used has the disadvantage of deflection unless extensively braced. To provide the necessary bracing, however, makes break down or disassembly of the ramp, once assembled, difficult or unavailable. As such, the more stable ramps are burdensome if not impossible to transport and/or to store.
Likewise, half tubes are usually fixed, semi-permanent structures which cannot be moved, requiring even more substantial bracing to maintain stability wherein they must withstand both take-off and landing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ramp which is both sturdy and easily collapsed for transportation and/or storage.